


Jace's Whump Board

by Krit



Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: I wanted to make a mood board of Jace whump.So I did.Behold my bingo free space!
Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: SHBingo





	Jace's Whump Board

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/49052168598/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
